Armin's first lover
by Alex433
Summary: THIS CONTAINS YAOI Something I worked on a long time ago (last summer) & as of publishing this part, I have not created chapter 2 yet, It will happen though. & now the REAL summary. Eren fucks Armin, that's about it for this chapter, oh & there's some other stuff after the sex too. :D (Excuse the few typos that I can't seem to get rid of.)


Eren x Armin

1

Armin's first lover

(Skip to the dotted line to skip the sex part)

Armin walks through the halls of the scouts base of operations & heading to Eren's room. "I wonder what Eren needs me for" as he comes to a stop in front of Eren's bedroom door, he looks out the window to his right. "It's getting pretty dark, I'm confused as to why he needs me this late at night."

Armin opens the door. "Hey Armin." Eren says as he walks over to Armin.

"So, umm, why did you need me?" Armin asks as Eren closes the door & locks it.

"Well." Eren begins as he takes his shirt off. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Armin looks at the floor, avoiding eye contact with his half naked friend. "S, so what did you have in mind?" Armin asks as he rubs the back of his head.

Eren walks up to Armin & whispers into his ear- "You & I are gonna have a little fun." Eren then wraps his arms around Armin.

Armin shudders. "I don't like this. This isn't fun." Armin replies as he tries to break from Eren's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eren asks before kissing Armin as he pins his friend against the wall.

Armin starts thinking to himself. 'This room suddenly feels so hot, why?'

Eren then lets go of Armin. "Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Armin looks away from Eren. "Umm, can I go now?"

Eren slams Armin back up against the wall. "I didn't say you could go." Eren again lets go of Armin. "We haven't even gotten started." Eren explains "Hey, that ODM gear looks uncomfortable & heavy after wearing it all day. Let me take it off for you." Eren begins to take off Armin's gear.

Armin begins to blush. "Umm, you're a bit close."

Armin looks up at Armin. "Too close to what?" Eren then spots Armin's rather noticeable Boner. "Did you seriously get hard from me just being NEAR it?"

Armin's face turns red. "Uhh, umm, it wasn't you, I was just, um-" Eren begins to rub Armin's bulge. "Mmm, it's pretty big, well, bigger than I thought" Eren says before Armin swats Eren's hand away. "Stop touching it!"

Eren stands up & asks Armin- "If you don't want me to touch it, then why do you have a boner in the first place?"

Armin looks down at the ground. "I, I don't know."

"Ok, well, you're the reason my dick is hard." Eren explains before shoving Armin onto the bed. "I've been taking shit from captain Levi, & I wanna be the one in control for once." Eren then climbs on top of Armin

Armin covers his face as he tears up. "Please don't hurt me."

Eren moves Armin's hand away from his face. "I'm not gonna hurt you, unless having another man's cock rammed into your ass hurts. Which it does."

Armin tries to push Eren off of him. "NO, let me GO."

Eren falls to the floor. "Damn, you're strong, but you're rude."

Armin runs to the door & tries to open it. "Why won't it open?"

Eren gets up, grabs a strap from his ODM gear rig & walks over to Armin. "I locked it." Eren forces Armin back on the bed & ties his hands to it.

Armin starts to cry. "Wh, why would you do this to your own friend?"

Eren lies on the bed on his side next to Armin. "I just wanted to have a fun night, but you didn't want that." Eren caresses Armin's cheek. "I don't think you get it, Levi has had his way with me many times, I've never been in control, he just fucks me every time him & I happen to be alone."

Armin tries to pull the straps tying him to the bed. "That doesn't give you the right you violate me like this." Tears streaming down his face."

Eren slowly wipes Armin's tears away, but new ones replace them. "I wouldn't violate you if you just cooperated." Eren notices Armin's throbbing erection again. "Have you been enjoying this Armin?"

Armin shouts. "WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?"

Eren slowly slides his hand down Armin's sweat covered shirt & then to his pants. "Well, your dick is still hard." Eren slowly unzips Armin's pants.

Armin begins to blush. "What are you doing to me now?" Armin asks as he continues to sweat, 'the room feels so hot now, like I'm on fire.' Armin thinks to him self

Eren fishes out Armin's thick warm cock. "Mmm, it looks so yummy." Eren gets up & sits himself in front of Armin's cock.

"S, stop touching it. NOW." Armin shouts, & then he kicks Eren.

Eren pins Armin's legs down. & leans in "Am I going to have to tie down your legs too?"

Armin continues to tear up. "Just stop now." Armin swings his knee up into Eren's face.

Armin hated to admit, he was loving this, being tied down, barely able to move, his friend stroking his cock.

Eren pulls off Armin's straps & ties his legs to the bed. "Now you won't move."

Armin, still sweating, tries to break free, secretly wanting Eren to make it harder for him to do so.

Eren sontinues to stroke Armin's cock. "Damn, your dick is really nice." Eren pulls Armin's pants down. "Your balls, they're so dark, do ever cum?"

Armin looks at eren. "N, no."

Eren continues to rub Armin's meat. "How about I change that for you." Eren begins to lick Armin's cock.

Armin starts to moan. "Unh, yes Eren."

Eren stops, "You ARE liking this." Eren rips off Armin's pants. "I'm gonna fuck you like a bitch."

Armin, positions himself to look more vulnerable. "Please don't, it'll hurt." Armin cries, but in his mind, he's thinking. 'Yea, fuck me, I've been a bad boy, teach me a lesson, make sure I don't walk straight for a week.'

Eren unties Armin only to pin him down with his own arms. "You will cooperate & let me do whatever I want to you, understand?"

Armin nods as he tries to form fake tears to make it seem as if he was hating this.

Eren then ties one of Armin's hands to the bed before getting up & grabbing a small box out of the closet. "Hmm, what do you want me to do to you? You should be lucky, I'm giving you some options"

"W, what are my options?" Armin shudders as Eren pulls out a bottle of lube, A Vibator, & a Collar & chain.

"So, what do you want me to use?" Eren asks as he walks over to Armin.

Armin stays quiet & shuts his eyes tight.

"Oh, so it's gonna be THAT way." Eren then climbs back on the bed, puts the collar around Armin's neck.

"What are you doing?" Armin cries as Eren yanks the chain.

Eren unties Armin from the bed completely. "I'm gonna tear your ass apart." Eren then gives the chain another yank making Armin yelp

"Please be gentle." Armin says.

Eren takes out his cock. "I will be as rough as I want." Eren yanks the chain harder making Armin cry. "Now beg for it, & call me master."

"W, why?" Armin asks

Eren yanks the chain even harder & shouts- "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BITCH." Eren slaps Armin's ass so hard it leaves a mark."

Armin cries. "AAHHH." Armin then presses his ass against Eren's cock. "P, please give me m, more. M, m, master" Armin yelps.

"As you wish, my little whore." Eren then grabs the lube, squirts it on his dick & covers it completely. "I'm gonna make it easier on you this time." Eren then rams his 7 inch cock deep into Armin.

"AAHHHH" Armin yelps as Eren Begins to thrust into Armin's ass.

Eren yanks the chain pulling Armin's back against his chest, & whhispers- "I know you love this, you little slut." Eren then lightly bites Armin's ear as his cock thrusts in & out of Armin's tight hole.

Armin cries as his ass gets split by Eren's massive cock. "I IT HURTS, SO MUCH."

Eren lets go of the chain & slams Armin's face into the bed. "You will love my cock inside you." Eren continues to thrust into Armin's ass as he grabs Armin's cock & begins jacking him off.

Armin moans in between grunts & cries from Eren thrusting into his ass.

"I'm about to cum." Eren slows down & lifts Armin's head up. "Do you want it on your face? Because I know I wanna see you covered in my warm semen."

Armin looks back at Eren. "Y, yes, m m master. I want your creamy warm goodness."

Eren pulls out of Armin & pins him up against the headboard. "Yeah, you want it, you're my little whore who begs for me to pump out a load onto your smooth face." Eren then stands on his knees above Armin & starts to jack off

Armin leans forward to taste Eren's juicy cock which is only 2 inches away from him. "Can you let me suck it?"

Eren pust a hand on the back of Armin's head & shoves his cock down Armin's throat. "Aaahh, ohh, fuck yes," Eren shouts

'His dick is so meaty & yummy, like a thick juicy steak.' Armin thinks as he tastes Eren's precum in his mouth.

"I'm just about ready to explode." Eren then pulls out of Armin's mouth.

Armin grabs Eren's cock & jacks it off until he receives a face full of Eren's warm creamy seed. "AAHHH, This feels so good master." Armin proceeds to suck all the cum off of Eren's cock.

After a couple minutes, Eren lies down next to Armin. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I loved it." Armin huddles up against his first lover as they both fall asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Armin wakes up to see Eren fully dressed. "Where are you going?"

Eren looks at Armin like he's crazy. "Breakfast, & you gonna come along too?"

"Uhh, yea." Armin gets out of bed with a limp 'damn, Eren really gave it to me, I ache really bad.' Armin thinks to himself

Eren walks over to Armin. "i know it's hard to walk, I've delt with that too." Eren walks armin to the door. "I want you to try your best to act like you didn't get fucked in the ass."

Armim opens the door. "I'll try"

"Hey you two" Jean shouts from the end of the hall.

Eren & armin stop & wait for Jean to catch up. "Hey Jean, what's with the yelling?

"Well, I heard some racket coming from your room last night, what exactly were you doing?" Jean asks as soon as he catches up with Eren & Armin.

Armin's face begins to turn red as he leans back against A wall.

"We were exercising." Eren replies.

"Yea sure, that's why your 'friend' over there is blushing."

Eren starts walking. "Let's just get to the mess hall."

Armin & Jean follow.

Once in the mess hall, Mikasa greets Eren & Armin. "Hey Eren, uhh Armin? Is something wrong?" Mikasa asks, noticing Armin's limp walk.

Armin begins to panic. "Uhh, n, nothing."

"I hope so." Mikasa replies as she grabs a plate with toast, & oat meal.

Armin quickly grabs his food & sits down (for a half second) 'OW, that hurt, I guess I'll stand & eat then.'

Mikasa walks over to Armin. "I highly doubt you're ok." Mikasa tells Armin in a concerned tone. She then notices Sasha wave for her.

Mikasa heads over next to Annie & sits down, "What do you want?"

Sasha puts her toast down. "You seriously don't know what's wrong with Armin?"

Mikasa is struck with a serious look. "I know something is wrong. Wait do you know?"

"Duh, & it's obvious. He was with Eren last night." Sasha replies

"Yea, he & Eren were studying." Mikasa says in between bites of oat meal.

Sasha starts to laugh. "No." Sasha pauses & takes another bite of toast "they were fucking."

"How do you know?" Mikasa asks in a pissy tone.

"Armin isn't sitting down, he all of a sudden is walking with a limp, & Eren & him slept in the same room last night. Plus, you know, My room is right next to Eren's so I heard it ALL."

Mikasa stands up, her eyes light up as she leans in toward Sasha & pushes a bowl of oat meal her way. "It's yours if you give me the details.

Sasha starts scarfing down the oat meal. "Oh my, this stuff is amazing."

Mikasa begins to grow impatient. "You got what you want now tell me."

Sasha quickly finishes, gets up & walks away. "I never said I'd tell you anything, but the oat meal was great."

Mikasa runs after Sasha & tackles her. "You will tell me what happened last night between then." She yells, loud enough that everyone in the mess hall turns & stares.

Sasha, overwhelmed by the attack says- "Uhh, ok, but how about somewhere els-"

"OH YEA, CAT FIGHT!" Connie shouts from his seat, spitting pieces of food.

Mikasa gets off of Sasha & turns her head to face Connie. "Shut up you little shit"

Connie gets up. "Hey, I'm not the one making a move on Sasha."

Mikasa glares as Connie. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Eh, nothing." Connie replies before stuffing his face with some corn bread."

Mikasa begins to walk towards the exit, but before she exits she turns to Sasha & says- "I WANT to know by tonight."

"Uh, sure." Sasha replies.

Mikasa then leaves, & Sasha gets up.

Connie then walks over to Sasha. "Hey, do you want some sausage?"

"You have sausage? No way." Sasha's mouth starts to water.

Connie's eyes light up. "Well, lets to to a closet &\- * **SMACK*** Jean punches Connie in the head. "Quit being a pervert."

Connie glares at Jean. "What the hell is your problem?"

"you were trying to take advantage of her"

Sasha looks at Jean with a confused look on her face. "What to you mean? He said he had sausage."

Jean kicks Connie in the balls. & watches him fall to the floor "See, when he was talking about sausage, he was REALLY talking about his microscopic little penis."

Sasha begins to gag. "SERIOUSLY?! WHAT?!"

Connie looks up at Sasha. "He's lying, it's huge."

"Fucking GROSS." Sasha kicks Connie in the face & runs out.

Eren & sits at his table while Armin stands next to him as they both stay quiet the whole time since Mikasa walked over to Sasha "Well shit, we didn't get any dialogue in the last 30 minutes." Eren says in a pissed tone."

I walk on the set. "Seriously? Why are you breaking the fourth wall like this? Just. . . cut, we'll just pick up tomorrow where we left off today.

 **END OF CH 1**


End file.
